Variable
by darkheartedmage
Summary: A new mutant comes to the school. he holds great power and a many possibilities for those around him and maybe a way to help the dying relationship of a southern bell.
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer- I don't own anything that is the X-MEN. It is property of Marvel Comics. only own what is not usually there.

_A lonely boy wearing a dark green cloak walks in the dead of night to knock on the door of the Xavier Institute. The night was quite no sounds to be herd but the echo of the single knock by a lonely boy looking for a life anew. His single knock was answered by a gruff shadow in the door way._

"What can I do for you bub?" the shadow asked, ending with a growl in his question.

"Is this the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters?" the lonely boy asked in a voice filled with the sorrows and pain of a life that should never belong to that of an adolescence.

"Yeah, bub. Were you interested in attending the school?" The shadow asked in a voie of anocane for th tim of night.

"Yes please. I wish to attend this institute." the lonely boy asked a whithered tone as if to die on the spot.

"Come on in then, You can sleep on the couch and in the morning I'll take you to the profeessor in the morning." the shadow lead the way to a couch next to a tv. There sitting watching tv was a kid who was the age of 13. Who seemed to be changing the channel by blinking. The lonley boy sat next to him and looked at him for a mintue, then smiled saying only one thing before he sliped into unconsinous,

"I think I am gonna like it here don't you think, Jones?" he said to the boy changing the channels at a blink of the eye. Just as logan comes in to the room and puts a blanket on the lonely boy.

"Hey, watch the kid for me will ya'? I'll get him in the morning to see the professor


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer- I don't own anything that is recognizable to being property of  
Marvel Comics. I own that of the characters that I have made pertaining to  
their name(s), description(s), and or design.

"Mind speaking by the way"

The next morning the lonely boy awakened to the shake of the gruff man named  
Logan.

"Wake up kid the professor is waiting to see you." Logan said with a growl.  
Leading the ay to the professors office. Smelling the air as he went trying  
to distinguish a scent that was trapped in his mind. Through many hall ways  
and past many doors, Logan showed the way to the professor's office.

"Here's the professors office, bub." Logan stated as if it were a conclusion  
that the boy couldn't come to on his own. Logan knocked on the beautiful oak  
wood door with it's delicate carved designs.

"Come in." came the voice of the professor. The two walked in to the room to  
see the professor sitting in a wheel chair in front of a oak desk. Shuffling  
through the many papers of a school, a shelter, and a home. "Hello, my name  
is professor Xavier. This is my institute for the gifted children of the  
world. How may I help you?" he asked sincerely. Never letting the stress of  
his life influence his attitude towards those that come to him in need.

"My name is X. I have traveled a long way to seek shelter at your school."

"Well we are open to all, X. As you know this is a school for mutants, so  
would you be so kind as to enlighten me as to what your abilities are?" Xavier asked with a mild tone of amusement to hear what the boys abilities might be.

"My mutation is somewhat hard to explain but I will try to make it as simple  
as I can. My first mutation that I discovered was that I could activate the  
X gene in others. Also because of this I can receive information on anyone  
who is a mutant or will be a mutant. Like Logan I know what his abilities  
are, including if he has more and is not aware of it. I also can turn a  
human into a mutant and a mutant a human. I have a question that I must ask  
you, before I can answer anymore of yours. If you don't mind." X asked the  
professor, wary of how his question was to be answered.

"Of course, I would be happy to answer your question. I must say that you  
have quit a gift on you as well." Xavier smiled with a gleam in his eye at  
hearing what X's powers were since they could help out his "team" greatly.  
"Well when I first found out about my abilities it was because I had made  
some my pets into mutants. And I have three that stay with me and I was  
wondering if they might be able to stay as well. I have my dog Buddy, my  
snake Sliver, and my spider Dreamer. Since I have turned these three they're  
starting to evolve exceedingly fast. Their intelligence is higher then most of  
my friends at the time. And their powers have increased in different ways  
but they all seem to be loyal to me. Listen to this professor." X said to he  
professor as he tapped his forehead indicating his mind.

"BUDDY " A giant bark could be heard in the room as a whole appeared in  
the reality of the room. A brown and red striped pit bull came out of the  
whole and sat next to X. Buddy sniffed the room and stared at the professor.

"Hello my name is Buddy, as X may have already told you. It is nice to meet  
you Xavier." Buddy then turned to look at Logan _"Hi Logan. Long time  
no-see. When was the last time we talked, wasn't it Japan." _Buddy looked up  
and listened to a sound only he could hear. Barked within their minds and  
jumped through a whole in the reality of the room.

"How the hell did he know me and what did he mean long time no-see." Logan  
all but growled towards X.

"Logan do stay calm. X will explain all that he can. Go on X." the professor  
gestured kindly.

"I don't know I think he can time travel, he can make rifts in the  
dimensional layers of the world or something but otherwise him and the  
others have a connection with me, hence they know where I am and what I am  
thinking."

"Well," professor Xavier started then looked at Logan to sit down, " your  
abilities seem to be quit admiral. I would love to have you attend our  
school. I don't have a room at the moment for you but I think you could you  
could bunk with Bobby Drake. He has a extra bed in his room you can use.  
Logan can you please show X to his new room. Have a great day and tomorrow  
we will talk about classes." Xavier bid adieu to X and Logan with a smile  
on his face at the new addition to his school.

"Come on bub, your new room is this way." Logan ushered X over with his hand,  
as he started to walk down the long hallway leading to the many rooms of  
students that attended the school. Logan stopped at a door and knocked. A  
voice yelled come in and the two walked into the somewhat messy room of a  
young teenager with brow hair and blue eyes. A young women was sitting  
beside him on his bed. Wearing long white gloves that went with the white streak in her hair.

"We have a new student and you're his new room mate. Don't like it, deal with  
it. His name is X." and with that Logan walked out the door leaving the  
three teenagers alone, in an awkward silence untill X spoke up.

"Hi I'm X nice to meet you Bobby," then he turned to the girl in the white  
gloves," and nice to meet you also Marie." X said warily. Unsure about the  
girl in front of him. Her powers he could feel and the strength that she  
held but could not place the feeling she gave off.

"Actually I go by the name of Rouge now. So let me guess, you are a mind  
reader." Rouge said happily to X. In reply all X could do was shake his head  
no.

"Is there a shower around here that I can use, I feel a bit dirty." X smiled  
with a bit of embarrassment. Bobby pointed to the door next to the tv. X  
smiled and said thanks, he walked to the door but turned around."Hey um, my  
stuff should be here before I get out can you just tell them I'm in the  
shower and to leave the stuff there. Thanks." X waved and walked into the  
bathroom and closed the door. X walked to the mirror and looked at himself.

"What am I doing here? I shouldn't be here." X spoke to himself. In his  
reflection he saw a tall somewhat skinny boy who had beautiful blue/green  
eyes, a whitish tan skin tone, as well as dark curly hair. A dirty green cloak  
hanging around his shoulders, beat up pants, ugly shoes, and a filthy green  
shirt. " I need to change my clothes but first, a shower". X stripped out of  
his dirty clothes and hopped into the shower. Turning the facet handle,  
letting hot water pour onto his sore body. His thoughts wandering around the  
school looking and thinking, peering into the powers and mutations and  
possibilities around him._ "Dreamer, come to me please. Buddy can you bring  
my stuff?" _As X called his friends to come to him a whole opened above his  
head. A button sized spider dropped through on an invisible web.

"You called X?" the spider asked as X washed away the dirt from his body.

"Yeah, I found the institute and they said I could stay but there are some  
things I need you to take care of for me. Do you think you can do that for  
me? I need you to find out as much about the girl called Rouge, I have a  
feeling that she will be someone nice to have as an alie in the future, but  
I need to know more about her."

"I know what to do I will have the information to you tomorrow. Oh, Buddy is  
here. Have a good night."  
_"You too." _X said good-bye to Dreamer. As he crawled up the web back  
through its whole in the air. Just as the door opened and Buddy came in  
with a suit case.

_"Hey X I brought your stuff I will be on the bed when you get out and I  
picked you up some new shoes too. They're black skater shoes like you like." _  
With that Buddy left the bathroom and left X to himself. X spent another 5  
minutes in the shower relaxing the tense muscles in his body. He turned the  
water off. Opened the curtains and found a black towel on top of his suit  
case along with a box of what looked like his new shoes. X dried off with  
his towel and opened his suit case to get dressed.

He opened the bathroom door and saw Bobby looking confusedly at Buddy laying  
down on X's made bed. "Oh sorry Bobby this is Buddy. Buddy this is Bobby.  
Bobby freezes water particles in the air. Buddy has, I don't know, a lot of  
powers. I hope you don't mind but he will being staying with us for a bit of  
time but not much."

"Wait how do you know what I can do and what's with the dog. And if you  
aren't a mind reader than how do you know all this?! I hate room mates."  
Bobby asked in frustration at X's knowledge of him.

"You'll find out what my powers are in due time, but for now goodnight." X  
walked over to his bed and laid down next to Buddy. As he slipped into  
unconsciousness he thought of the possibilities that would come from him being  
at the institute.


End file.
